Poison Lip Gloss
by randomness6
Summary: John Hart didn't let Ianto go this time. He didn't do what he wanted. What did he do? Slash Jack/Ianto Kind of One sided John/Ianto


**Poison Lip Gloss**

**Summary:** Why did John let Ianto go when he injured all the others? Wouldn't he have at least injured him? This is what I expected to have happened? Slash Jack/Ianto. Some swearing is probably featured.

**I don't own Torchwood.**

Ianto searched quickly through the drawers. He was trying to get rid of Captain John Hart, Jack's annoying ex-partner who had decided to come for a visit. _Ding._ Ianto quickly looked up as he heard the lift 'ding' indicating that it had arrived on the floor he was on. He pulled out his gun and uncertainly walked through the corridor. "Jack," he called softly, his welsh accent echoing in the wide corridor, "Is that you Jack?" He fell silent and snuck towards the lift, staying in the shadows that were being thrown across the hall by the dim lamps lining the wall. He arrived at the lift and hid at the side nonverbally counting to 3._ 1,2,3. _He spun around so he was now in front of the lift peering inside only to find...

Nothing. But that meant that someone was trying to trick him which meant he and probably the rest of the team were in trouble. "Into the lift, Eyecandy," Ianto heard from behind him. He raised his gun and passed the gun to the American behind him. Ianto spun around as he felt the gun being taken from him.

"What the hell are you doing Hart? he asked sounding worried.

"Now really, Eyecandy, what makes you think I am up to something?" John drawled with a smirk on his face. Ianto glared at him as he started walking backwards trying to avoid getting too close to John. John walked forwards until he had Ianto pinned against the wall. He walked even closer so their chests were pressed together. He could feel John's chest moving against his.

"Honestly Eyecandy if I didn't know any better I would think you didn't like me," John murmurred, his face was placed as close to Ianto's face as possible without actually touching him. He slowly pressed his lips to Ianto's and kissed him gently then pulling away before the lip gloss could poison Ianto. He froze before kissing Ianto again. "I'm sorry about what I'm about to do Eyecandy. I really am!" he whispered softly into Ianto's ear, his breath tickling Ianto's ear. He stepped backwards until he was just outside the entrance of the lift. He stared at Ianto meeting his scared eyes. He raised the gun looking apologetic; he quickly pulled the trigger.

The bullet spat from the gun and sped towards Ianto. Ianto collapsed to the ground as the bullet smashed into him and buried itself into his side just to the right of his stomach. John walked forwards and crouched down next to Ianto. "I never meant for this to happen. I hope that you can all forgive me," John sighed. He looked into Ianto's pain filled eyes as he pressed on one of Ianto's pressure points hard. Ianto's eyes fluttered closed. He stood up and walked away leaving Ianto unconscious and bleeding on the floor of the lift.

John sighed softly too himself as he walked up the stairs to where he knew Jack would be. He unbolted the door and strolled inside. His face became a cocky mask again.. "Well, Jack, I've got to say your team are gorgeous though you need a blonde," John drawled. Jack turned to face him and stared at him.

"John, tell me the truth," Jack asked, "Why are you here, in Cardiff?"

"What can't I come visit one of my old lovers? You may want to hurry up though and find the welshwoman from your team. You can only have about an hour left before that poison lip gloss starts shutting down her internal organs," John smirked as he stepped forward and grabbed the canister before walking away. John walked towards the lift and took it down to the ground floor looking at the unconscious Ianto curled up in the corner of the lift. He let his mask drop showing regret and pain.

Jack watched as John walked away before sprinting towards the stairs and running down to the ground floor. He pulled out his phone and quickly dialled Gwen's number. _Ring. Ring. Ring. 'Hello, this is Gwen Cooper, soon to be Gwen Williams. I can't answer the phone so leave a message after the beep.' _"For god's sake, Gwen, why do you always have to get yourself in trouble," Jack muttered to himself. He raced towards the SUV and pulled away using the computers in the SUV to trace Gwen's phone. "Okay, so she is in one of the warehouses on the other side of town and I have one hour to get there," Jack mumbled trying to convince himself that he could do it.

Jack sped through the streets impatiently until he finally arrived at the warehouses. He raced through the crates, banging open each as he went past. He saw Gwen when he banged open the last crate he came to on that row. He ran inside and dropped to his knees next to Gwen who was lying paralyzed on the floor. He pulled out his mobile and made a call. "Hello," Swanson answered.

"Swanson, I need your help. Get a car sent to the addresses which I will send you and bring a couple of medics to the warehouses on the docks - where the crates are kept," Jack instructed. Kathy Swanson confirmed that she would do it as quickly as possible.

Fifteen minutes later, Kathy Swanson arrived in a police car with an ambulance behind her. "Harkness?" Kathy shouted looking around.

"In here. Bring an anti-toxin kit," Jack replied. Kathy appeared at the door of the crate with a medic trailing behind her. The medic ran forward and dropped down next to Gwen. He quickly checked what was wrong with her before injecting her with the right antidote. Gwen quickly came around. Jack turned to Swanson, "Did you send a car to where I asked you to?" Swanson nodded. "OK follow me" Jack murmurred as he got up and ran out to Swanson's car.

"Harkness, where are we going?" Swanson asked as she got into the car followed by a medic.

"An office - another one of my team could still be in danger," Jack said as he started up the car and sped towards the office block where Ianto was. He soon arrived at the office block and ran towards the stairs before speeding to the 13th floor where Ianto should have been. He looked around as the medic and Swanson arrived. "Where is he? He should be here," Jack panicked. He ran out the room and towards the lift where he saw the unconscious Ianto. "Swanson, get in here," Jack shouted. Swanson arrived.

He kneeled beside the young welshman. Swanson stood to the side watching him carefully. The medic soon dropped down next to him and started to bandage the wound. When he was finished he stood back up and headed out the lift to give him some privacy. Swanson watched as the person she had thought uncaring last time she had met him dropped down next to the unconscious man and held his hand. "Ianto," he cried, "Ianto, wake up please. Come on."

"Harkness," Swanson said.

Jack ignored her and started to call to the welshman again as he noticed Ianto coming around. Ianto groaned and blinked a couple of times as he woke up. Ianto looked up and met Jack's worried eyes. Ianto smiled. "Jack," he murmurred. Jack gently stroked Ianto's cheek before bending down to kiss him gently on the forehead. Swanson's eyes widened. Jack gently pulled Ianto to his feet and held him around his waist to make sure he stayed balanced. As soon as he helped Ianto up, he buried his face in Ianto's shoulder for a second before he called the medic in. "Everyone in, going down," Jack said. He pushed the button for the ground floor. "Oh, introductions. Ianto Jones. Kathy Swanson," Jack introduced him.

"Nice to finally meet you," Ianto said his voice soft, "Thank you. I guess this is the second thing we owe you for."

Swanson looked surprised, "Are you new to Torchwood? I never saw you last time." Ianto shook his head.

"I was at the base; Jack is over-protective," Ianto answered. Swanson looked at Jack with a raised eyebrow. They arrived at the bottom of the building and all left the lift.

"Thank you," Jack said, "Now if you don't mind I've got an ex-boyfriend to argue with."

"Goodbye," Ianto murmurred, "And thank you."

"No bother. Goodbye," Swanson replied.

She watched as the once apparently uncaring Torchwood leader stared at the young man lovingly as he helped him across towards the black SUV which had just pulled up at the side of the road. He helped the young man into the SUV. Well, that just goes to show that you cannot judge a book by its cover.


End file.
